User blog:MonsterJamLive2018/MLMT 2
MLMT 2 will be the revival of the original MLMT series back in 2007. Details There will be four divisions, one each quarter of the year. Each division will hit a different part of the US including Canada and by the end of each tour a champion will be crowned. Format Winter & Spring *Qualifying *Racing (Top 8 Qualifiers) *Donuts (Bottom 4) *Two Wheel Skills *Freestyle Summer & Fall *Qualifying *Racing (All) *Donuts (Round 1 Losers) *Two Wheel Skills *Freestyle Points System TBA (still working on it) Lineups Winter (First Quarter) West #Bigfoot 19: Darron Schnell #Snake Bite: Mike Miller #Sniper (Turner): Wally Turner #Wicked Strong: Brandon Gallie #Obsession: Rick Swanson #American Made: Rod Wood #Titan: Donald Epidendio #Tow Monster: Seth Fisher #Vendetta: Paul Jensen #Kamikaze: Mike Christensen #Trouble Maker: Travis Groth #Double Trouble: Tyler Groth Spring (Second Quarter) North #Bigfoot 15: AJ Straatmann #Rat Nasty: Perry Como #Loud & Dirty: Ryan Como #Anger Management: Eddie Como #Bucking Bronco (Race): Kevin Lubsen #Wadded Up: Ed Sanderson #Muddy Girl Camouflage: Maddie Breaud #Backdraft: Paul Breaud #Crushstation: Greg Winchenbach #Lumberjack: Chris Sawicki #Train Wreck: Dan Carey #Alberta Outlaw: Summer (Third Quarter) East #Bigfoot 21: Buddy Tompkins #Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton #Iron Outlaw: Tanner Root #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal #Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon #Fluffy: Kevin King #Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon #War Machine (Disharoon): Sean Wilkerson #Instigator: Barry Leader #Avenger: Jim Koehler #Brutus: Brad Allen #Holman's Beast: Bobby Holman #Stealth (Holman): Cody Holman #General Hazzard: Ty Cornelius Jr. #Dirt Crew: Jerry Beck #Quad Chaos: Aaron Cain Fall (Fourth Quarter) South #Bigfoot 18: Christian Norman #Vendetta: Paul Jensen #Kamikaze: Mike Christensen #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #King Krunch: Dillon Fenley #Tantrum: Ron Nelson #Nitro Hornet: Kevin Crocker #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo #Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock #War Wizard: RJ Turner #Barbarian: Devin Jones #Fluffy: Kevin King #FTI Torque: Jack Brown #Wolf's Head: Lauren Neidenfuhr Stops Winter January *Tempe, AZ - Sun Devil Stadium *Salinas, CA - Salinas Sports Complex February *Los Angeles, CA - Dodger Stadium *Phoenix, AZ - Chase Field *Bakersfield, CA - Bakersfield Speedway *Provo, UT - LaVell Edwards Stadium March *Seattle, WA - Husky Stadium Spring April *Yakima, WA - Yakima Speedway *Edmonton, Canada - Commonwealth Stadium *Vancouver, Canada - BC Place May *Ontario, Canada - Ohsweken Speedway *Quebec, Canada - Saputo Stadium *Wiscasset, ME - Wiscasset Speedway June *Edmonton, Canada - Edmonton Raceway *Halifax, Canada - Halifax County Motor Speedway *New York, NY - Icahn Stadium Summer July *Baltimore, ML - M&T Bank Stadium *Cincinnati, OH - Paul Brown Stadium *Columbus, OH - Ohio Stadium *Baton Rouge, LA - Tiger Stadium August *Mt. Pleasant, MI - Soaring Eagle Resort & Casino *Detroit, MI - Ford Field *New Orleans, LA - Mercedes-Benz Superdome September *Syracuse, NY - Carrier Dome *Athens, GA - Sanford Stadium *Clemson, SC - Memorial Stadium Fall October *Miami, FL - Hard Rock Stadium *Tampa, FL - Raymond James Stadium *Fayetteville, AR - Razorback Stadium November *Houston, TX - NRG Stadium *El Paso, TX - Sun Bowl December *Dallas, TX - Cotton Bowl Category:Blog posts